


Woke up like this

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Getting out of bed is just not an option right now.”<br/>Harry beams up at Louis and nods. “I fully agree with that plan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke up like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalien_spence_52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/gifts).



> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> [spontaneoussoftyetassertive](http://spontaneoussoftyetassertive.tumblr.com) wanted a lazy sunday morning fic where Harry and Louis don't get out of bed. I provided.  
> Hope it doesn't suck too much, bb. ♥

Louis’ nose twitches in her sleep and Harry finds it utterly _adorable_. She can’t help but reach up her index finger and stroke along the bridge of Louis’ nose just to watch it twitch again. It makes Harry smile. Stupidly so. She shifts and presses a kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose before peppering light kisses along the apples of Louis’ cheeks, across her jaw and then her lips. Louis nose twitches again and she snuffles in her sleep.

“Are you watching me sleep again?” Louis mumbles, catching Harry slightly off guard.

“No?” Harry tries but she knows the second Louis opens her eyes and sees the grin she’s wearing that she’ll know Harry is lying.

“Liar,” Louis mumbles without even opening her eyes. “C’mere.” Harry eagerly curls into Louis’ arms, tucking herself into Louis’ side. “Why are you awake so early? It’s _Sunday_.”

Harry shrugs. “Woke up,” she replies and Louis grunts in response. “You should wake up too so I’m not alone,” she tries hopefully. Louis cracks one eye open and semi-glares at her before pulling her closer, trailing her hand down Harry’s naked back. 

“I’m awake, babe,” Louis mumbles through a yawn. She stretches her free arm up over her head and then shifts her entire body until she has Harry pinned underneath her. Harry grins as she looks up at Louis. 

“Hi,” she says softly. 

Louis smiles and dips her head to kiss Harry soundly on the lips for a few long moments before pulling back. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

“Then don’t?” Harry suggests. “We don’t have to be anywhere today, do we?”

Louis’ brow furrows in thought and then she shrugs. “I don’t even care if we do,” she replies. “Getting out of bed is just not an option right now.”

Harry beams up at her and nods. “I fully agree with that plan.”

Louis chuckles and lies back down next to Harry. They’re both gloriously naked and Harry couldn’t stop touching Louis if she tried. They share little kisses while stroking over each other’s backs, arms and thighs, touching everywhere possible without moving too much. It’s completely lazy but Harry loves it.

The moment is ruined a moment later, however, when Louis’ stomach lets out a loud growl. She glares down at it like it can see her judgemental face but it just growls again. 

“Okay,” she starts, “so maybe _not_ getting out of bed isn’t really an option…”

Harry laughs. “Good,” she says, “because I _really_ need to wee.”

Louis snorts and rolls her eyes fondly before she gets up off the bed first. “I’ll make tea and you can make breakfast when you’re done.”

Harry nods and heads for their ensuite bathroom. She relieves herself and freshens up as quickly as possible before heading to the kitchen, completely uncaring that she’s still completely naked. 

Louis beams at her when Harry steps up next to her and starts putting things together for their breakfast. She figures a light, easy to make breakfast is the way to go, as she pulls the tub of yogurt out of the fridge and sets it next to the granola. She cuts up some fruit and Louis kisses her shoulder, her hand splayed lightly over Harry’s naked bum. 

“Are you trying to distract me?” Harry asks, turning her head so she can press a quick kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Never,” Louis replies cheekily. She grabs the breakfast tray and sets the pot of tea and two empty cups on it. Harry puts their bowls of granola on the tray as well and Louis picks it up to leave the room. Harry doubles back to grab two spoons and then hurries to follow Louis to their bedroom. 

They get comfortable in bed again, the sheet thrown haphazardly over their laps. Harry grins at Louis and picks up her bowl to start eating while Louis pours them a cup of tea each. It’s relaxing, just having breakfast in bed like this. It isn’t something they’ve been able to do a lot of in the last few weeks, but they’re on a break in the middle of their American leg of their current tour so they’re lapping up every ounce of privacy and alone time they can get.

“I don’t think we should leave bed all day, to be honest,” Louis says through a mouthful of her breakfast. Harry finds it endearing. She’s so in love with this girl.

“Sounds good, boo,” Harry replies.

Louis lets out a sigh. “This is nice,” she adds. “Just us like this. I’ve missed it.”

“Me too,” Harry agrees. They love being on tour, of course. Love every single one of their fans, and then some, and they love whenever the other girls decide to just sleep all in their hotel suite, but this? It’s _wonderful_ , Harry thinks. 

Once Louis has finished her breakfast, she snuggles into Harry’s side and gently plays with her nipple and strokes over her many tattoos while Harry finishes her breakfast. A few times Louis’ fingers dig in a little too hard or linger a little too long on sensitive spots but the moment that Harry has finished her breakfast, she pins Louis to the bed and kisses the breath right out of her.

“I think you should fuck me and then we can go back to sleep,” Louis says as she reaches up to tuck a strand of Harry’s hair behind her ear.

“Is that right?” Harry asks with a grin. Louis beams at her and nods. 

“It is,” she says. “I think you should fuck me a _lot_ , actually.”

“Well,” Harry starts, dipping her head to nip at the side of Louis’ neck. Louis gasps and turns her head so Harry has better access. “I think _you_ should fuck me as well. You know, keep it fair and all.”

“Of course, Harold,” Louis chides fondly. “I’ll even lie back while you ride my mouth.”

“That sounds a lot like you lying back and me doing all the work,” Harry points out.

“Sounds like a pretty perfect plan to me,” Louis says with a completely straight face. She lasts all of three seconds before she bursts out laughing. “C’mere,” she says. Harry immediately curls into her arms, kissing wherever her lips land. “Of _course_ I’ll fuck you, baby. Probably until you can’t remember your own name let alone this conversation.”

“Good,” Harry says. “Get started then.”

“So cheeky for such a young’un,” Louis teases but she slides down Harry’s body anyway. Harry’s grin turns into a gasp a moment later and she closes her eyes, letting the pleasure of being with Louis completely wash over her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 18 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
